


The Last of the Real Ones

by 2000pancakes



Series: The Last of the Real Ones [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bored so I wrote this, Calling Kylo Ben, Comfort, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics for Inspiration, Fluff, Force Bonds, I'm not good with relationship writing so bear with me, My head hurts, Nightmares, Not sure if there's a plot, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spoilers, The force ships them, awkward moments, don't read unless you've seen TLJ, i am a heartless monster, i went to bed at 2am writing this if you see any mistakes let me know, im also a bad writer, just a warning, spoilers everywhere, whoop maybe I'll add some Bastille too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000pancakes/pseuds/2000pancakes
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, Rey and Kylo Ren continue to Force bond. Neither know whether or not the other is doing it intentionally, or if it's just on the whims of the Force. They are both tired and beaten down after the events. Rey suffers from nightmares of Luke, the regret of leaving him, of ever thinking she could turn Ben. Kylo Ren doesn't know if he regrets anything, all he knows is the turmoil inside of him.In the madness of the war, their force bonds are the only moments of peace that they have. It doesn't matter who they have to share it with."I'm here in search of your glory,There's been a million before me,That ultra-kind of loveYou never walk away from,You're just the last of the real ones."





	1. The Last of the Real Ones

_"I was just an only child of the universe,_

_And then I found you."  
_

Rey sat on the edge of her bed on the Falcon. In the air she smelt people. The sweat and fear of the survivors. She heard their breaths as they slept, the slow whispers between some of them as they spoke. The rustling, the moving. As if they were all one being. One being that survived. The last remnants of the resistance. All huddled together, trying to find peace. Trying to find sleep. There was a rhythm to it, Rey noted. Like waves in an ocean. She couldn't take it. She still felt like she had betrayed them.

Quietly and softly, Rey tiptoed to the control room of the ship. It was empty. She sat on the Pilot's seat and stared at the space before her. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke, she couldn't stop thinking about her betrayal. She had left him. She shouldn't have. He had been betrayed by his student. Again. And Rey had wondered why he wanted the Jedi to end. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. But she couldn't do that now. She had chosen Kylo Ren over him, her teacher. And Kylo Ren had betrayed her. He had betrayed her hope, her trust. She should have seen it coming. 

She lifted her feet onto the seat and brought her knees up under her chin, as if trying to protect herself from her thoughts. She closed her eyes. All she wanted was peace, and now she felt that she had just aggravated the war. 

And then, she felt it. The familiar silence. The bond. She felt it before she felt him, standing behind her.

"Rey," he said.

She did not answer, she did not turn to look. She closed her eyes. She would sit this out. She didn't have to confront him, not now. She was filled with rage, betrayal, sadness... but still he seemed to change the air. 

"Rey, please, look at me."

"No." She said. "Not you. Leave."

"I can't leave, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Well then turn around and do something else, I don't want to talk."

"You don't need to talk, I just want to see you."

"Well too bad."

The silence that followed was harrowing. Rey felt something resonating from Kylo... was it anger? No, it didn't feel like anger. It felt like... sadness.

"Are we going to do this all night?" Kylo asked. "Sit in silence."

 

"I don't want to talk to Kylo Ren. I want to talk to Ben."

"Ben is dead."

"I don't believe that. I felt him. The last time I saw you, at the foot of the Falcon. I saw him in your eyes."

"It wasn't him."

"You are a liar, Kylo, and a monster. I don't believe a word you say."

Rey felt him take a step closer. A shiver went down her spine.

"Rey, please. Just look at me."

She closed her eyes and pulled herself against her knees, trying to block him out.

"Look. At. Me."

"Leave me alone."

"Rey."

A firm hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, she fell out of the seat and stared up. She saw him, Kylo. His face was drenched in tears.

"Look at what you've done to me."

"You betrayed me." Rey said, she felt wetness in her eyes.

"You left me alone."

"I would never leave you alone. How can I? You keep coming back."

And then... he disappeared. As if he was never there. Rey shook off the feeling of him. And got back on the seat. She closed her eyes and tried to reach out to him, she felt him blocking her off. She felt Kylo Ren blocking her off. She tried to reach out to the other, she tried to reach out to Ben.

With a jolt in her heart, she felt herself reach something, and she whispered, "Ben, please."

And then it was gone.

"Rey?" Came Leia's voice from behind.

Rey turned, "hello, General. I couldn't sleep."

"It's understandable. A lot of us can't." She walked up to her and a put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just... tired."

Leia smiled, "then, Rey, you should sleep." 

Rey nodded and stood up. "Thank you, General."

Leia sighed, "no, Rey, thank you."

 

Rey lay in her bed, once again listening to the rest of the resistance. She tried not to think of Kylo Ren. All she could see was his face, the face she had just seen. The one drenched in tears. Of loss? Of regret? Of anger?

Whatever it was, he was ashamed of it, but still, he had wanted her to see.


	2. This is the Road to Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn are worried about Rey, who has been oddly quiet and brooding. Finn confronts Rey, who nearly comes clean about her force bond... when Kylo shows up.

_" Let's be alone together."_

 

"Finn, I'm fine, honestly."

"Rey, I don't believe you."

"Trust me, I'm just... shaken. After Crait. With Luke and.."

Finn looked into her eyes, "With Luke and what, Rey?"

"Nothing, I need to train."

He took her hand, "Come on Rey."

"It's nothing Finn."

"It's not. It's Kylo Ren isn't it? You never told me what happened, when you confronted him."

"It's over, Finn."

Rey had been training. The forested planet that they had found refuge on had large open fields, perfect for Rey. There was another thing about the woods, they were large, quiet. She could escape into them, which is exactly what she wanted to do... but Finn wouldn't let her. He knew something was wrong. He could sense it... somehow.  _Am I everyone's open book?_ Rey asked herself.

Rey tried to shake off Finn's hand.

"Rey," Finn persisted, "we're in this together. We need to trust each other."

Rey looked into his eyes. Finn had been the first person she had trusted when everything started. He had been there, she realized, from the beginning. Why was she keeping this a secret? He should know. It affects everyone, especially him. She was a threat to the resistance.

"Actually," Rey said, "there was something. Something odd. It's been happening for a while."

Finn nodded, "you can tell me Rey. You can trust me."

"There are times when... the force it..."

And then, the deep silence. The sinking in her stomach. And then, his voice.

"Rey... who are you talking to?"

"Actually," Rey turned to Finn, "It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it."

"But Rey..." Finn caught her as she turned away.

"Leave, Finn. I'm done talking."

Finn gave her one last pleading look before leaving.

"Are they gone?" He asked.

Rey turned to Kylo. "It's none of your business."

"Who were you talking to?"

"A friend, unlike you."

"What were you saying, about the force?"

"Leave me alone."

"Were you going to tell him about this? About our bond?"

Rey turned to him, fury rising in her, "why shouldn't I? He deserves to know. The entire resistance deserves to know. This could be threat, a breach of information. You could use me. I could be the end of all this, because of  _you."_

"The resistance will end anyway, Rey. That's not the point."

"This is killing me, Ben." Rey hissed. "It hurts me. You hurt me. I don't want this."

"It wasn't like that before. Before Crait. Before Crait you spoke to me, we listened to each other, we weren't alone."

"I'm not alone, Ben. You are."

When Kylo was silent, Rey turned towards him.

"I have people here, people who trust me, people who love me, people who would give a damn if something happened to me. Do you have that?"

Still, he said nothing. 

"That's what I thought. That's why I won't join you, Ben. Your world, your side of the force. It's cold, it's lonely. It's empty. Like you, you know what, it suits you, I don't know why I even thought I could turn you I..."

She stopped dead as Kylo Ren grabbed her shoulders and held her still, "stop talking, please."

Rey pushed him away, "why? Does it hurt. That's what it feels like. That's what it felt like when you left me."

"No, Rey. You left me. I wanted to give you everything."

Rey glared at him for a moment. "Ben, I don't want everything. I want light. I want goodness. I want hope. That is the resistance."

"You left me alone."

Rey looked at him, "you're not alone, Ben. I'm always here. You can always come back."

"No, I can't. Because I'm a monster. Because I don't fit in with your world."

"There is light in you Ben, I've seen it."

"I betrayed my teacher, I killed my father, I tried to kill my mother, tell me, Rey, what light is there left in me?"

"You could've killed me. You killed Snoke instead."

"Because I wanted you, Rey."

"No, Ben." Rey shook her head, "you wanted to save me. There was no guarantee that I would ever join you, that you would ever have me."

There was no answer. 

"You're not a monster, Ben. You're a coward. You're too scared to confront yourself."

"Rey, can you do me a favour?"

Rey focused on him, "what?"

Wordlessly, Ben pulled Rey towards him and held her against him. Rey's heart stopped. He whispered into her ear, "I'm so, so sorry, Rey."

And then he was gone.

 

 


	3. This is Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance is preparing an attack, Kylo wants Rey to stay away.

_"The night was all you had."_

 

"Rey, don't do this, please."

"Kylo get out, I need to sleep."

"I can't leave, again by the way, and again, please, don't."

Rey needed sleep. She was tired, she was frustrated. It had been a long day of planning, debriefing, checking, training, preparing and now this. This was the worst possible time to force bond. She pulled the sheets up to cover her head, "Ben, I swear, go away. Or go to sleep. I don't care."

"You're in my bed."

Rey glared at him through the sheets. "Get a new bed."

"This attack... I have a bad feeling about it."

"Well I have a great feeling about it. I think you're scared."

"I'm not scared, for me anyway, I'm scared for you. I've had these feelings, feelings of dread. They're about you, Rey. You getting hurt."

"What do you care, if the attack hurts me, it hurts the resistance, it's what you want," she pulled the sheets down so that she could see him, "and besides, if I die I become a martyr. The last jedi would become the face of the resistance. The galaxy would rally behind us."

"Your delusions of grandeur are amusing, but please, I beg of you, don't go into the attack tomorrow."

"Too bad, I'm leading a squadron. A squadron that's attacking your ship."

Kylo was silent for a while. Rey felt the air go stiff between them. 

"Are you scared?" He asked.

Rey didn't answer, she simply said, "are you?"

"We're connected, the force has connected us. If something happens to you, I'll feel it."

"At least if something happens to me you'll have the first notice."

"I can feel you Rey, if I reach out," Rey turned away from him, he continued, "your breathing, your heart... the blood in your veins. I can feel everything. If you even tried to reach out you could too."

"I need to sleep. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Then sleep."

Rey closed her eyes, a few moments later she felt a weight on the bed. She breathed to herself, " _it's not real, he's not really here."_

But once he was asleep beside her, she couldn't shake the sound of him breathing, she couldn't deny the outline of his side in the dark.

She closed her eyes. She reached out. She felt it. Through the force, she could hear his heart beating as if she was holding it to her ear. She could hear the whispers of his breath on the sheets. She could feel the movements one's body makes while it sleeps. She shook off the bond. It was too much. Too much to think about.

She couldn't sleep, not until he disappeared, she felt the warmth leave her bed and she relaxed again. 

He was gone. Finally. 

And still, she was haunted by her mind.

The lights in her room switched on, and there was Leia, telling her to get up and get ready.

Today they would take on the resistance. Rey could feel Kylo prodding at her brain, at her thoughts. She shrugged him away and got dressed. 


	4. There's a Hole, in my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo appears to Rey while she lies in her hospital bed.

_"I can't feel it, I can't feel it."_

 

It hurt. She burnt all over. Her arms, her legs, her head, her chest. They told her that she was lucky to be alive. She didn't feel lucky. She felt half dead. They had given her medication... it wasn't enough. All she wanted was for her head to stop spinning, for her body to stop burning, for the world to just stop. To end. She wanted an end to it, to everything. It was a bad idea, it was a stupid idea. There were five of them against how many? A hundred? More probably. Rey didn't even know if there were other survivors, she was too afraid to ask. Too afraid to face what she had done.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't muster up the energy. She was too broken. She needed something, something to help her... or else it would just become too much.

And then he was there. And there was the calm.

"Ben..." she breathed.

"I told you, didn't I tell you?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Kylo stared at her, "am I okay? Am I okay? I am not the one lying half dead in a medic bed."

"You said you would feel it, can you feel this?"

Kylo sat down beside her, "every minute, I can feel it Rey. The only thing that's overbearing it is the fact that I'm furious at your stupidity."

"Huh, I wish I could do that," she took in a deep breath, "it would really help at the moment." 

Kylo looked at her for a long time. Rey was grateful. His presence, it dulled everything. It let her mind and body finally stop, let her breathe for a while. But when he spoke, whenever he said anything, there was a deep pain in her chest. 

"Ben, I'm sorry. But it had to be done. We managed a small victory. The resistance is gaining strength again."

"It's false hope, Rey. The First Order will never fall."

"Every empire falls, do you really want to be at the head of it when it happens to this one?"

"And what about the empire you plan to build? Will that fall too?"

"I don't want to build an empire. I want to build a Republic. That's what the resistance wants."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Well, Ben, what do you want to talk about?" Rey tried to reach out, she winced at the sudden pain and drew her hand back.

"When your ship went down, for a moment, I lost you."

Rey's eyes reached his own, "what do you mean?"

"I couldn't feel you. It felt like nothing. It felt like death. I can't feel that again, Rey. Ever. I couldn't bear it."

"You're still here." She noted.

"Because you are. What if you don't come back next time? What will I do?"

"Endure. Like I've endured. Every day since we started doing this. Like I said, it hurts me."

"How do I help you, Rey?"

"Join the Resistance."

"No."

"And so you continue to hurt me."

Kylo leaned over her so that their faces were inches apart, "I can't help that I'm connected to you, neither of us can. I can't let this stop me."

"Then neither can I." Rey struggled to say, the pain had gotten greater.

Kylo kissed her forehead, Rey's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk again."

And then he was gone.

For a long time, Rey still felt him. A numbness fell from the place where he'd kissed her. It spread over her, helped with the pain. She closed her eyes and fell into the first deep sleep she had had in ages.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please leave criticism for me, it would really help :)


	5. We're the Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a nightmare, take a wild guess at who is there to comfort her.

_"And it's all over now  
_ _Before it has begun."_

Rey opened her eyes, she saw Luke standing over her bunk. "Luke?" She asked. "You're alive?"

Luke stared at her, "you betrayed me."

Rey shook her head, "No, Luke, please,"

"You chose him. I should've known. You're exactly like him."

Luke rose the drawn light-saber in his hand. The green blinded Rey. "Luke, please."

Rey screamed as the saber plunged through her heart.

She shot up, sweat running down her face. She clutched at her chest, feeling for the blood that should've been pouring down her chest. It was only a dream. Only a dream. She hung her head and began to cry, softly. She was still shaking from the nightmare when Kylo appeared and rushed to her side.

"Rey, what happened? Who hurt you?"

"It was nothing, it was a dream, only a dream, Ben. I'm fi- I'm." Rey couldn't finish. Kylo had wrapped his arms around her. She found that she couldn't speak. She could only bury her head into the crook of his neck.

"You were frightened," he said, "I felt it... you were in pain."

Rey couldn't answer, she breathed him in. It was amazing, what the force could do. He was light years away, in a First Order base no doubt, but she could feel him, she could smell him, hear him. He eyes could gaze at every ridge and spot on his skin. He was so real. Was it this real for him? She wondered, of course it would be. 

"You're my enemy." She finally said, more to herself than to him.

Kylo said nothing. "I should hate you. You've tried to kill my friends, your people nearly killed me."

"And do you?" He asked.

Rey drew away and looked at him, "I don't. I don't hate you. I hate what you stand for. I hate the things you've done. I can't hate you. I can't hate you at all." She looked away, "I hate that."

"I don't hate you, Rey."

"I want to leave, I want to leave you. I want to leave the Resistance. I want to leave the First Order. I want to leave this galaxy, this universe. I want to run away until I'm far, far away from you."

"But you'll never be able to escape me, you'll never escape this." He slid the back of his hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"I know."

"And you know how it will end, the way we're going." Kylo sighed.

"If we can't live without each other, this war has to end with us destroying each other."

"It doesn't have to end that way."

"No, it does. Unless you change your mind."

"I can't."

"Why?" Rey questioned, her face asked too, it was saddened, worried, "what's stopping you? What do you have to leave behind?"

Kylo breathed in deeply, exhaling onto her skin, "it's who I am, Rey."

"No, it's who Kylo Ren is. Ben can leave. Ben Solo can come back to me, can come to the light."

"Ben and Kylo are the same."

"No," Rey shook her head, "I'm looking at Ben, I can't see the darkness now. I can only see you."

Rey didn't know when their lips touched, or for how long they stayed that way. She only knew when he left, and in a moment she was clutching air. 


	6. How the Mighty Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren decides to take a break from being supreme leader and finally confront himself, and his feelings.
> 
> Rey butts in.

_"I can't stop it when there's chemicals_

_Keeping us together."_

 

"Supreme Leader you can't be serious."

"I am serious, Hux. I have full faith that you won't sink our efforts into the ground."

"But, Supreme Leader, we need you here. We are in the middle of a war."

"If it didn't take you so long to track down those rebels then we wouldn't be in this position. So stop following me and go do your damn job."

Hux's face tensed. His body stiffed. He turned and walked away. Kylo breathed in relief and continued to walk down the hall to the bay where his ship was.

 

His ship landed in a deserted part of the planet Naboo. He stood on a hilltop, gazing over at the water, admiring how the sun's rays reflected. He looked over the horizon at the trees, gazed at the grass. He felt the force flowing through the land. He would be able to find some peace for a while here. 

He walked, and he wondered.

He wondered about Rey. Always Rey. She was always there, in his head. Always gnawing away at his thoughts, like a parasite. A parasite he couldn't get rid of... no, a parasite he wouldn't get rid of.

Why? We was he so persistent with her? She was never going to change her mind. He knew that. He had looked into her thoughts, sifted through them. She was loyal to the resistance. Her place there was strong, set in stone. So why did he persist?

Was there a chance of him turning to her? Finally, falling into her arms, into her world of light, of hope. A world where his mother saw a son instead a monster, a world where his father's soul could possibly be put to rest. Kylo realized that this would be what he wanted. This idealistic world. But then he remembered the betrayal of the Jedi. The burning down of his hope. It was Luke's fault. But Rey was not Luke. In fact, Rey had, in an instance, betrayed Luke. She had left Luke, she had come to Kylo. Rey had trusted him, above Luke, above the Jedi. But it was only because she believed that he would turn.

He was always warned about being seduced by the dark side. That was the term that they always used, seduced. He had never heard of being seduced to the light side. Was that what Rey was doing? No, of course not. Rey never seduced him. Rey always wanted to stay away, Kylo felt that. She was always two steps behind, a wall in her mind. She always closed her eyes. Always kept a level head. It was him, it was Kylo Ren that always fell. So what was it? Why?

He had a connection to her, a fatal attraction. Not only through the force, not only to the power she possessed. There was something in her eyes, in her tone of voice. The way she looked at him, the way she said his name, never Kylo, never Kylo Ren. She always spoke to him as Ben. He liked the way her hands felt, the way she turned away from him, and the way she turned towards to confront him. He admired her bravery in the war, her loyalty to her side, her undying hope.

But he didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve him, after all she's done, after all she's been through. She didn't need a person like him shadowing her.

He loved her. He loved Rey. He hated himself for it, but he could never hate her. Only the reasons why.

And then she was there, in front of him.

He wanted to collapse. To fall to his knees. To turn to dust.

He loved her, and now she was here.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Away."

"There's sunlight on your face, in your hair," she cocked her head, "you look healthy."

Kylo was weak, with his weakness he felt his connection to her weaken. And she never wanted him there... so without that.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I love you, Rey." He said.

Rey looked startled, afraid, "what?" she asked, almost angrily.

"And that's why I have to end you."

Then she was gone.

Kylo could breath again, and there was a newfound silence in his thoughts.

He either done something that could save him, and her... or he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

 


	7. This is my Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force bond occurs while Kylo is in the shower. Thank God there was a towel nearby or else I would've had to change the ratings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The regards are being sent to hell because Rey is a SINNER

_"Your body's a message  
_ _Send my regards to Hell."_

 

Kylo only had seconds to grab the towel when he realized what was about to happen. He caught only a glimpse of Rey's flushed face before she spun around. "I'm decent," he assured her.

"Uhh, no you're not."

"You've seen my chest before."

"What makes you think I want to see it again?"

"The fact that I can practically hear your pulse from here?"

"I'm good with facing this way, thank you."

"Suit yourself."

Kylo went back to washing himself when Rey spoke the words he was dreading, "what did you mean, the last time we met?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Nothing at all?" Rey confirmed.

"Exactly."

"You know the Force is a wonderful thing," Rey noted, "at sensing the balance, at bonding people who don't want to meet at the wrong times... and at figuring out when someone's lying."

Kylo closed his eyes.

Rey had tears in hers. "If you were simply hurting me before, Ben, now you're taking the life from me. You'll be the end of me."

 _Or you'll be the end of me,_ Kylo thought as the bond was severed and he was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short because... I just wanted to write the shower-force-bond-scene ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. If I can Live Through This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Back to business) The First Order is planning an attack that would effectively crush the Resistance for good. Rey and the Resistance know nothing, they believe that the attack is happening in the following months, and that they have time to prepare. Kylo is once again conflicted between his feelings for Rey and what must be done.

_"Young enough not to know what to believe in."_

 

"Rey."

Rey was sitting by a window in a resistance cruiser. She ignored him.

"Rey."

"Ben," she replied, without looking at him, "what do you want."

He couldn't speak. The words stuck in his throat.

Rey turned, "you made this happen," she said, "I felt you, you made this force bond I know it was you."

Kylo nodded. 

"So what do you want to say?"

"I'll never join you Rey, I could never."

"I don't believe you."

"You'll never join me."

"Yes."

"But I want to save you."

"From what?" Rey asked, "the only thing I need saving from is the Dark Side, and pretty sure that encompasses you."

"You should leave."

"Leave where?"

"This ship. It's going to be under attack soon."

"This is a trick," Rey said to him, "that what you do. You lie and you trick."

"No, Rey, it's not a trick. Search my feelings, I promise it's true."

"What are you talking about. The First Order isn't supposed to attack now."

"You were fed false information, Rey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No," Rey stood up, "no you're not."

She ran out of the room.

"Rey, no! It's too late!" But she was gone.

 

Rey found Leia around the first corner in the control room, she ran and called to her as soon as she saw her, "Rey, what is it?"

"The First Order is coming soon. We're about to be under attack. We need to leave. Now."

Leia looked at her, with deep, trusting eyes, "where do we go?"

"As far away from here as possible, as fast as we possibly can."

Leia nodded and started yelling commands to the members of the crew.

Finn ran up to Rey, "Rey what's going on?"

"We're about to be under attack."

Finn looked at her, "how can you possibly know that?"

"Finn, I..." she was trembling, all these secrets, kept from Finn, while he had trusted her all this time, he had to know. "Kylo. I saw him, he told me. We have to get ready to go."

"Re- what? Kylo? Kylo Ren? You spoke to him?"

"I'll explain everything Finn, but for now we need to get somewhere safe. I'm sorry." She hugged him quickly and then ran off to assist Leia with the commands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. When Your Stitch Comes Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes up his mind. Rey makes up hers.

 

_"The distance between us,  
_ _It sharpens me like a knife."_

 

While Hux was throwing a tantrum in the other room, Kylo faced Rey.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked.

"I'm a traitor after all."

Rey remained silent, "that sounds like finality. Have you made up your mind?"

"I can't... I can't stay away from you. I don't want it to be the death of me."

"Ben... are you sure?"

Kylo stepped towards Rey and threw his arms around her, holding her close to him. "I'm sure I can't do this anymore. I need to turn. Before the darkness takes us both."

"Meet me."

"What?"

"Meet me on Ahch-To. Where this began."

"Why?" Kylo asked.

"I need to show you something. Something important."

"Rey," he cupped her face in his hands, she did the same to his, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be," Rey smiled, "it's over. It's going to be over."

She left. Hux entered the room. 

"You snake! You betrayed us! You..."

Kylo threw him across the room so forcefully that he passed out. He then made his way to his ship.

 


	10. Young and a Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

_"We've gone way too fast for way too long_  
_And we were never supposed to make it_  
_Half this far."_

 

Kylo landed on the desolate planet, he left his ship and felt Rey's presence nearby. He walked up a grassy hill to find her standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Rey."

She turned,  _this is her,_ he realized,  _this is really her._

"Ben," she breathed.

They ran towards each other, embracing.

"You're here," she uttered in disbelief, crying.

"I'm here," he reassured her.

"I loved you Ben, I love you still, please... believe me... don't hate me..."

"For what?" Kylo asked, looking at her.

Rey pulled herself up and kissed him, his hands cupped her cheeks, they were suddenly closer than they had ever been before.

 

Rey allowed herself these moments, tangling her hands in his hair, feeling his arms, his back, moving against her. She then let her hands fall lower down, to his waist...

Her fingers clutched his belt, there... she knew it was there.

Her hand grasped it, his lightsaber. Her eyes opened, they met his. He knew.

She closed her eyes again and drew it, switching it on and plunging it into him.

”Oh, Ben,” she whispered, “look at what you made me do.” 

 

She cried out as his embrace on her weakened, and he fell. Rey threw the lightsaber and fell to his side. 

"I'm sorry. This is the only way I can save you." 

Rey looked into his eyes and was hurt. The connection was lost. The bond was broken. The force had been disturbed.

 

She ran from him, to her ship. She got in as quickly as she could and flew away, deep into space.

 

 _"Woke up on the wrong side of reality,_  
_And there's a madness that's just coursing_  
_Right through me._  
_And as far as the time, far as the time,_  
_Not sure I'm there yet but I'm searching_  
_Out the ride."_


	11. This Isn't How the Story Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just here for the fall."

_" 'Cause you're the last of a dying breed."_

 

"I was wrong about her, Hux." Kylo remarked as they stood in the control room of the ship.

"Wrong about what, Supreme Leader?"

"I thought she could never turn to the dark side, that she was too... pure." He spat the last word and laughed. He put a hand on the ache in his side. "I was wrong. She's darker than I," he turned to Hux, "do we have eyes on the Resistance ships?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Fire at will. Leave no survivors."

"As you wish."

 

 

 

 

_"I'm here at the beginning of the end,_

_Oh the end of infinity with you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Song List:  
> 1\. The Last of the Real Ones - Fall Out Boy  
> 2\. Alone Together - Fall Out Boy  
> 3\. Laura Palmer - Bastille  
> 4\. Flaws - Bastille  
> 5\. Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy  
> 6\. The Mighty Fall - Fall Out Boy(feat. Big Sean)  
> 7\. Blame - Bastille  
> 8\. Champion - Fall Out Boy  
> 9\. HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T - Fall Out Boy  
> 10\. Young and a Menace - Fall Out Boy
> 
> The story continues in "The End of All Things."


End file.
